The Answer to Life's Questions
by SharkyHayes42
Summary: Chapter 5 up! L/L and R/J fluff all the way! And lots of PIE!! R/R
1. The Bridge of Solace

The Answer to Life's Questions  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from GG and I don't own the books I took excerpts from to use in the story. Don't sue me! ;)  
  
*************************************************************  
Chapter One: The Bridge of Solace  
  
(Rory 1st person POV)  
  
I stood on the bridge and stared into the water, hoping to find my answers. Then, he appeared before me as if by magic. He looked more beautiful each time I saw him and tonight was no exception. His muscular body was hidden from my gaze by a long sleeved black shirt and dark, heavy jeans. His eyes were still hardened with a practiced glare of discontent and hatred for the small town life... until he saw me. His deep brown eyes seemed softer now, in the starlight shining on our beloved bridge of solace and escape. His true smile quickly replaced the scornful smirk he wore for the town as he made his way towards me. I rose swiftly and ran into his open arms, which protected me from the biting winter wind. I breathed in his scent with a smile; the blend of diner smells, soap, and the leather of his car filling my head: the scent of Jess. I was still dizzy when his soft, warm lips found mine, sending me spiraling again. We stood there for god knows how long just kissing softly, his hands warm on my back, my hands in his hair. Finally, I pulled away with a blush covering my cheeks and said, "Hi." He grinned and said, "Hey," as he caught his breath.   
  
I took his hand and we sat together on the edge as we always do. He reached over in his backpack and pulled out a blanket, a thermos, a brown paper bag, and the book we were reading: "A Heartbreaking Work of Staggering Genius." I smiled and reached for the thermos, but he held it just out of my reach. "Wait until you get your gift," he said with a grin as he handed me the bag. I eagerly opened it and smiled as I saw its contents: 3 donuts from Luke's. "Surprise," he said kissing me on the cheek as I quickly devoured the first one. The second disappeared just as he moved to sit behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and the blanket around both our shoulders.   
  
I began to munch quietly on the third donut and poured a cup of Luke's coffee from the thermos. He picked up the book and found where we'd left off, but before he could being reading I looked in the bag, hoping for a fourth donut, amazed as what I saw. "Jess!" I said in a soft gasp; "Rory," he deadpanned, pretending he didn't know what was in there. A small black box sat at the bottom of the bag and I opened it to reveal a silver ring, with two bands intertwining, a small blue stone glimmering in the center. Jess took it and slipped it on my third finger, "It's a promise ring. I know Dean gave you a bracelet, so I though I should find something different. It means that you have someone who loves you and is devoted to you eternally. That you're always linked," he whispered in my ear. Then, he leaned even closer and said, "That's my job...forever," before he kissed me gently. Tears pricked at my eyes as he spoke and when we kissed they slid down my cheeks and onto his shirt. "Thank you," I sniffled out quietly as I leaned against his warm chest, his arms holding me even closer.   
  
He kissed away my tears and then lifted my hand to kiss the ring before picking up the book again. "The ceiling in one corner is stained in concentric circles of yellow and brown," he said as I absently stroked his knee, my eyes staying on the ring as I listened intently to the story.  
*************************************************************  
  
OKAY! There's just a taste of the story! Please R/R! I'll love you forever! If I get 10 reviews I'll update, I promise!  
  
-Sharky 


	2. I'm not going anywhere

The Answer to Life's Questions  
  
A/N: OMG I love all of you who are reviewing! BTW hasapi- this takes place the winter coming now - after the dance and R/J official hook-up etc. Late November/Early December-ish. I'll probably jump to Christmas about the 4th or 5th part. Thanks again for reviewing and please keep it up!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from GG and I don't own the books I took excerpts from to use in the story. Don't sue me! ;)  
  
*************************************************************  
Chapter Two: "I'm not going anywhere"  
  
(Rory 1st person POV)  
  
"...and fly up and over the quickly sketched trees and then to California," he said, finishing Part 1 of the book. I looked at my watch and frowned, " It's late, I should get home soon." He sighed and closed the book, slipping it back into his backpack. "I know, tomorrow begins a new week of fun and learning. We should rest up," he said sarcastically. I glared at him, "Dont give me that attitude, you know school is important. Besides, you can't fool me with the whole 'I hate school' thing anymore. You've been improving lately...not to mention attending your classes."   
  
He smiled and kissed my forehead saying, "Well, I finally have a reason to stay here in this small town where everyone hates me." I kissed him gently, to quell his fears and said, "Not everyone hates you. My mom likes you and Luke loves you, even if he only shows it in his grunts of approval. You know I love you more than anything, which is why you make these ploys to get me to tell you. So don't even think about leaving town while being the 'hoodlum rejected by the town,' alright?" He blushed then rose silently and helped me to my feet. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," he said as we began to walk towards my house.  
*************************************************************  
(Lorelai 1st person POV)  
  
I looked at my watch for the 7th time as I tried to distract myself of Rory's absence with our weekly ritual of watching "Alias" and swooning over Vaughn. As a commercial came on I stepped out onto the porch, sipping my coffee as I looked for Rory.   
  
I stepped off the porch and into the yard and saw them kissing at the end of the driveway with the energy only teenagers in love have. I smiled, then put on an angry face and shouted, "Hey Rory! While you're welding Jess' lips to yours, Vaughn's on his death bed in here!" They jumped apart quickly, blushing so red I could see it in the porch light. She kissed him one more time, taking the blanket from her shoulders and wrapping it around his, then ran up the driveway. She took the coffee from my hand as she reached me, drinking it all in one gulp then grinning at me. "That good huh?" I said with an evil grin as I took the cup and we walked inside.  
  
I refilled my coffee and sat on the couch, while Rory changed into her pajamas, waiting for the details to be spilled. Rory flopped down beside me, a silly grin still plastered on her face as she said, "What did I miss?" I shrugged and replied, "Not a lot, the usual sexual tension and looks of love that are ignored every week. Let's forget the two people in love who aren't making out in front of my house for a minute and focus on the ones that are." She blushed then held out her hand and I immediately noticed the ring shining on her hand and screamed, "OH MY GOD!" She nodded and hugged me excitedly before sitting back to admire it once again. "I wonder who he stole it from," I said with a smirk, "Actually, it looks like something that used to be mine..." Rory frowned and put her hand behind her back, "Stop acting like Veruca this minute or no more coffee for life" I gasped and said in surprise, "I am not Veruca! Do I look like I'm making you buy me thousands of chocolate bars here, I just thought it looked familiar, really." She looked unconvinced and said, "You're Veruca to a T, saying 'Mine, mine mine!' You'll end up in the incinerator with the bad eggs if you don't watch it. You also know Jess doesn't steal...anymore" I pouted and sighed then just sipped my coffee and said, "Alright, you win. I don't wanna burn with the bad eggs I just want to drink from the chocolate river and dance with the Oompa Loompa's a little." She smiled and patted my head, "I know, and I promise someday I'll have enough money to buy you you're own personal 24/7 Oompa Loompa friend, but until then you'd better be nice and stop teasing my boyfriend," I pretending to be bothered my this and said, "Alright. I suppose I can wait a little while longer for him to come. I really am happy for you and Jess though, he's showing a lot of trust right now." She smiled and looked at the ring once more saying, "I know he is, and he'll never regret it." I handed her a piece of chocolate and we both said "Oooooooooooooh," as they showed the flashback of Vaughn in a tank top again and things fell easily back into their place.  
*************************************************************  
  
Okay!! More to come! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! 


	3. Good morning to you

The Answer to Life's Questions  
  
A/N: Okay! Longer as requested! More POV changes! Review Review Review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from GG and I don't own the books I took excerpts from to use in the story. Don't sue me! ;)  
  
*************************************************************  
Chapter Three: "Good Morning to you"  
  
(The next day: Rory 1st person POV)  
  
I sighed as my pink and purple glitter coated alarm clock, a gag gift from my mother, went off. I turned it off with a grunt that would make Luke proud and padded into the bathroom, turning on the shower so it would be warm when I got in. I brushed my teeth and made double sure to use Scope, knowing I'd be kissing my favorite diner boy later this morning. I took down my hair and started to get undressed, also removing the ring Jess gave me with a smile. I stepped into the shower, my head filled with thoughts of Jess as I prepared for another day.  
*************************************************************  
  
(Same time: Jess 1st person POV)  
  
Luke opened my door and gruffly said, "Get up and come help open the diner," as he did every morning. I scowled til he left, then sank back beneath the blanket from last night, which still smelled like Rory. Knowing he didn't really need my help, and that I wouldn't have to be up for school for hours, I decided to go back to sleep. As I pulled the blanket over me, I breathed in her scent with a smile, curling up and falling asleep again, to dream of Rory.  
*************************************************************  
  
(Later that morning: Luke 1st person POV)  
  
I handed a couple their order and set the ticket down before going back behind the counter and wiping it off. Suddenly the door flew open and Lorelai yelled, "LUKE! COFFEE!" from the doorway, Rory trying to ignore her. "No," I said as I picked up the order pad and turned to Rory, who sat at the counter next to Lorelai, who was already beginning to beg. "What do you want Rory?" I asked, ignoring Lorelai's pleas. She just smiled and said, "Pancakes, bacon, and coffee please." As I wrote it down, her eyes started to search the diner for Jess. "He's still upstairs," I said as I turned to take Lorelai's order. She grinned and ran up the stairs, leaving an exasperated Lorelai behind. She was pouting now, because she knew I couldn't stand it when she made that face, but she didn't know why, I made sure of that. She looked amazingly sexy when she pouted, more so than the other 23 hours and 59 minutes of the day, everyday, no matter what she thought. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life, and I've been hiding my feelings for her for years, this coffee cycle was all we really had, she didn't feel the same. I sighed and poured her coffee, her smile returning as the cup filled, and said, "You're digging your own grave over there, I hope you know that." She just grinned and sipped her coffee saying, "Well at least I'll die happy and caffeinated!" I just shook my head and said, "You're lucky there's anyplace in Connecticut that'll let you come in anymore." She just winked and said, "Dirty!" as she drank her coffee, holding the cup out for a refill, which I knew better than to argue about, and just gave it to her.  
*************************************************************  
  
(Upstairs: Rory 1st person POV)  
  
I looked into Jess' open bedroom door and smiled as I saw him sleeping beneath our blanket. I stepped in quietly, sliding into the bed with him, my arms slipping around his waist. I blushed and buried my head against his chest as I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. I grinned as his hand began to run through my hair and he said, "Good morning," his voice still deep and thick with sleep. I kissed him softly as we moved closer together beneath the blanket and said, "Good morning to you." We laid there quietly for a while before I looked at my watch and frowned. "I have to go, I have to eat and get the bus," I said sadly. He sighed and got up, taking my hand and pulling me into a brief hug. "I should get ready too, it's okay. Wanna go to the bookstore tonight?" he asked. I smiled and kissed him, then said, "You're a man who knows the way to my heart Jess Mariano." He grinned and kissed my finger which had his ring on it saying, "I'm just glad I finally found the way." I pushed him towards the bathroom as I headed for the door and said, "Take a shower Dodger, I can't have a smelly boyfriend, now can I?" He smirked and asked, "Wanna join me?" and I couldn't keep my eyes off his bare chest, but I knew he was joking and that it was far too soon for anything that serious. "In your dreams Jess," I said jokingly and he just said "All the time," as he closed the bathroom door. I headed downstairs and ate as fast as I could, still managing my minimum of two cups of coffee. My mom just laughed at my speed eating as I finished and ran out the door saying, "Oh yeah, Jess is coming over tonight! See you later Mom!" As the door closed I could hear her reply of, "Dirty!" while I ran to the bus stop, catching it just in time. I opened my book for today, "Around the World in Eighty Days," and while I tried to focus my attention on Phileas' travels, Jess' note in the margin about their train ride through the United States made my mind wander back to the amazing boyfriend I loved. I put the Bangles bookmark he gave me back inside and just curled up in my seat, letting Jess take up all my thoughts.  
*************************************************************  
  
Okay! Tell me what you think! The more reviews, the sooner I'll update! 


	4. Safe in Luke's hands

The Answer to Life's Questions  
  
A/N - okay, here's hoping that this is more formatted to how you guys like it and it's longer! I wrote all during my classes today, haha! Prepare for sadness followed by good old-fashioned fluff!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from GG and I don't own the books I took excerpts from to use in the story. Don't sue me! ;)  
  
*************************************************************  
Chapter Four: Safe in Luke's hands  
  
(Diner: Lorelai 1st Person POV)  
  
As soon as Rory left, sadness filled my heart and I let the loneliness I hid from her overcome me, picking at my pancakes, my face quickly turning sour.  
  
She was so happy with him, happier than she's ever been. I still wasn't overly fond of Jess, but our relationship and my trust for him has grown a lot since he first arrived. As much as I hated to admit it, they were perfect together, they had everything in common, and they balanced each other out in a way most couples never do. The way I never have with anyone...  
  
To be honest, that was the one thing I truly hated about Rory being with Jess. It was the kind of perfect love I'd always dreamt for, but it seemed it was never going to find me. It made my heart ache with an emptiness bigger than my love for coffee.  
  
No matter what, Rory can never know how I feel. She's so sweet she'd feel guilty and I could never make her feel guilt for being in love.  
  
I just have to keep hiding it, even if I have to do so forever.  
*************************************************************  
  
(Luke 1st person POV)  
  
As the breakfast ruch was ending, I walked back behind the counter to find Lorelai's plate still almost full, her coffeemug only half drained.  
  
I looked at her and nearly gasped - I'd never seen her face, or anyone's for that matter, look that sad in my life. It looked like something was killing her slowly from the inside.  
  
Her eyes were blank and glazed over and her face was pale and drained, a frown replacing that cheery smile that should always be there. I could practically feel my heart collapsing as worry for her, the woman I cared about more than anything in the world, gripped it.   
  
I reached out slowly, my hand shaking slightly as I gripped her arm gently and asked a question I almost feared the answer to, "Lorelai, what's wrong? Are you alright?"  
  
She blinked and opened her mouth, then closed it and put on a very unconvincing smile and said, "Yeah, fine, super, just zoning out. You know how old 'crazy Lorelai' is, especially when she's having caffeine."  
  
I grunted then took her coffee from her and walked to the stairs saying, "Caesar, take over for a while. Lorelai, if you want this back, follow me."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
(Lorelai 1st Person POV)  
  
I just stared at the steps for a moment, confused, but then I decided it was worth following my coffee, so I headed up.  
  
He was sitting at the kitchen table, a worried look on his face, holding my coffee cup in his hands. As I closed the door, he looked up and said, "Please sit down."  
  
I sat across from him at his table and sighed, setting down my purse and reaching for my cup, which he kept a firm grip on, so I just laid my hands down in front of it.  
  
He said very softly, in a gentle voice I'd never heard before, "You can have your coffee as soon as you tell me what's really wrong with you. Are you sick? Did something happen? You're worrying me, you didn't eat your pancakes, I know something's up."   
  
The more he said, the smaller my wall of protection got and I could feel the tears coming, no matter how hard I tried to stop them, before I could take my next breath they spilled down my cheeks. He groaned and handed me a paper towel from above the sink saying, "Ah geez, don't cry - you know I can't stand to see a woman cry."  
  
I just let out an even louder sob and said, "Well I'm sorry to bother you, but I can't help it! My daughter has found the love of her life and now I'm all alone!" I covered my mouth in shock at what I'd said, then just starting crying again as I realized the true level of my sadness.   
  
Suddenly, I felt two warm, strong arms encircle my waist and my face was resting against a broad chest.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw tear-soaked red flannel and I knew I was safe in Luke's hands.  
  
Finally, my tears slowed and I wiped my eyes and nose on the paper towel, before letting my arms wrap around Luke's waist, my head resting on his dry shoulder.  
  
He cleared his throat then and said softly, "You aren't all alone you know. I'll always be right here." I looked up into his eyes and I was afraid of what I saw in them, afraid to take the step towards what I knew I had secretly wanted for years: love.  
  
I licked my lips and cleared my throat then reached over to the table and drank all that was left of my coffee in one gulp, only that much caffeine could have built my courage up enough for the life changing events I knew were to follow.  
  
He looked lost and confused at my reaction, and opened his mouth to speak, but I knew the only way in the world I could ever shut Luke Danes up, so I did.  
  
Before I knew what I was doing, our eyes were closed and I was in his lap, my arms around his neck as our lips met in a passionate kiss we'd both been waiting for since we met.  
  
I pulled back after a long time, breathing heavily and Luke slowly opened his eyes and started to say, "Lor-," but I cut him off with another dizzying kiss, I couldn't get enough of the taste of his lips.  
  
Eventually, I had to pull back for air, and Luke managed to gasp out, "Lorelai, as much as I'm enjoying this, don't you have to get to the inn?" I looked at my watch and realized I was an hour overdue for work, but then I looked up at Luke again, his eyes dark with lust, his hat knocked onto the floor, lips red from kissing, and a smile across his face like I'd never seen before.  
  
I got up slowly and went to the door, knowing Luke was frowning now, thinking I was going to leave, as I simply locked it and reached for Luke's hand, leading him into the bedroom.  
  
He grinned and kissed me again, backing us into the room until the back of my knees hit his mattress, sending both of us falling onto it, laughing and kissing softly.  
  
"Hey, you got a king sized bed!" I said in surprise as I looked at where we found ourselves. He just grinned and said, "Someone told me it would be a wise investment, I guess she didn't plan on testing it out herself though."  
  
"Of course I did, why else do you think I said it," I said with a grin as we began to kiss again, sinking beneath the warm blankets of Luke's new, very large bed.  
*************************************************************  
  
Okay everyone, there's the much awaited L/L pairing! Now I know you people are hungry for some more action than that, so let me know if you want a "DIRTY" as Lorelai would definitely call it, bedroom chapter. I don't think it'll be a good idea to post it here, but if you want one really bad, e-mail me and I'll write it up and e-mail it to you. Thanks to Jessie5032 for helping me decide what to do with this chapter! Love you all! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
  
-Sharky 


	5. Zebra striped panties

The Answer to Life's Questions  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to post, but it's finals week and I just caught a break. It's longer though, to make the wait better I suppose. REVIEW!!! Lol - I love everyone who's been reviewing, you're all fabulous!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from GG and I don't own the books I took excerpts from to use in the story. Don't sue me! ;)  
  
*************************************************************  
Chapter Five: Zebra-striped panties  
  
(Luke's room: Luke 1st Person POV)  
  
I woke up with a vague taste of coffee in my mouth, and immediately began to wonder why since I hadn't drank the stuff in years. Then I heard a soft, happy sigh beside me and turned with a smile to see Lorelai sleeping, cuddled against me.  
  
I kissed her gently and she woke up quickly, eager to respond. I pulled back and smiled saying, "Good afternoon," as she looked up at me sleepily grinning. We laid together for nearly 20 minutes before I sighed sadly and said, "I have to go back down, lunch time is coming and it'll be packed."  
  
She frowned and picked up her clothes, groaning as she saw how wrinkled they were. "I can't go to work in this," she cried out, throwing her clothes back on the floor with a sigh.  
  
I just laughed at her episode and handed her a flannel shirt and a clean pair of boxers. "Just wear this while you're here, which will be all day because I'm not letting you leave my 10 foot radius gorgeous."   
  
She grinned and pulled on the clothes as I redressed in the clothes I'd been wearing earlier.  
  
"I don't look as sexy in flannel as you do," she said with a pout when I was through dressing. I chuckled and hugged her saying, "It's physically impossible for you to not look sexy and you know it, stop playing."  
  
She kissed me as I held her close, wishing I didn't have to let go and head down to the diner. "Lorelai...there's something I didn't say before, and I want you to understand before this goes any further," I said as I broke the kiss.  
  
She looked worried and wrung her hands, then shrugged, pretending not to care if it was something bad, which made me smile. "I don't want to play around with you Lorelai, this isn't just a sex or dating thing for me. I've loved you for years, ever since you learned my name wasn't Duke, and I've never stopped caring since. I love you Lorelai Gilmore."  
  
Her eyes started to water as she threw her arms back around me, kissing me rapidly as though she thought I was going to vanish any second. Finally, through her tears, she sniffled out, "I love you too Luke, I think I always have," her voice shaking.  
  
My heart soared and I held her to me until she stopped crying, then I kissed her softly once more before unlocking the apartment door. "I have to go, I'm sorry, but I promise I'll come up when I get the chance with some coffee."  
  
She squeezed my hand with a smile and said, "I'll be here," as I headed back down to the diner.  
*************************************************************  
  
(That afternoon the bus stop: Rory 1st Person POV)  
  
The bus slowed to a stop and I slid my book back inside my backpack as I got off.  
  
There, holding a take out cup of coffee on the bench, was Jess. He kissed me gently, taking my heavy bag from my hands and giving me the coffee. I smiled gratefully as I sipped the coffee and fell easily into his comforting embrace.  
  
"Tough day?" he asked as we walked slowly towards the diner. I groaned and laid my head on his shoulder as I said, "It was awful! Paris decided she wanted a last minute Christmas edition of the Franklin to be done by this Friday since it's the week before winter break. So not only do I have to take all my finals, I also have to write a cover story about what's the proper age to tell kids there's no Santa Claus."  
  
He gasped and said, "There isn't?" then pretended to cry on my shoulder until I tickled his sides. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Look, I'll help you study okay?" I stopped and asked him, "Are you sure? You've got finals too."  
  
He smiled and kissed my cheek saying, "Hey this is part of the whole responsible, mature relationship deal isn't it? Helping each other study, waking each other up in the morning..."  
  
"Bringing each other the sweet elixir of life?" I offered with a grin as I sipped my coffee. He grinned and said, "Yes, exactly what I mean. We should help each other do things like that."  
  
I giggled and hugged him saying, "Aww Jess, you're getting all soft and sweet on me. Where's the bad boy I fell for?"  
  
"He's still in here," he said with a growl as he stopped to kiss me passionately right in the middle of town, my knees going week.  
  
Finally, he pulled back and said, "Still wondering if I'm bad enough?" as he caught his breath. I bit my lip and smiled saying, "No, and I'm glad I was wrong. Now lets get to the diner before Luke thinks we've been kidnapped."  
  
Luke looked up at us as the bell rang, announcing our presence. Jess sat my bag by the counter, then walked behind to refill my cup of coffee.   
  
"Hey Luke! Has my mom come by yet, or is she still at the Inn?" I asked.   
He stammered for a minute then said, "I have no idea what she's doing," while looking quickly at the ceiling. I smiled and said, "Okay thanks, I'm sure I'll see her soon anyway."  
  
"We're going to study for finals," said Jess taking my bag again as we walked upstairs. "Wait!" said Luke, following us hurriedly, but still not making it inside the apartment before us.   
  
There sat my mom in one of Luke's shirts and a pair of black boxers, sipping a cup of coffee at the kitchen table.  
  
Luke clapped his hands over Jess' eyes and dragged him into his room saying, "We'll be here til you're done," as he closed the door.  
  
I stood there, amazed, for several minutes before I finally squeaked out, "Mom, does this mean what I think it means, or did all of your clothes catch fire?" She smiled and hugged me, squealing out, "It means what you think, Luke and I are together!"   
  
I started laughing and we jumped up and down hugging until we were both out of breath and sat down beside each other.  
  
She bit her lip and giggled saying, "Luke loves me!" with a huge smile on her face and I just laughed and said, "I could've told you that years ago!" She sighed and said, "I know, I know, that's what everyone says, but it's different. Guess what?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and said, "What?"  
  
"I love him too! And I skipped work today, obviously, Michel's gonna be sooooooo angry, I can't wait to see his face tomorrow!"  
  
I grinned and said, "Congratulations! Was it a Bridget-worthy realization of love? And make sure to get it on film if at all possible."  
  
She grinned and said, "Just give me some Zebra-striped panties and make it snow, Luke and I can beat her and Darcy any day."  
  
We laughed at the image for a while before I spoke seriously. "Mom, I'm really happy about this. You deserve to have someone like Luke there for you all the time. He's always been there for us, and more of a father to me than Dad, I couldn't be happier about the whole thing unless there was pie or something."  
  
"LUKEY! Get us PIE!" she cried out as the only real way to make our individual love better was brought to her attention.  
*************************************************************  
  
(Jess' Room: Jess 1st Person POV)  
  
Luke dragged me in here and finally took his hand off of my eyes, sitting in the chair with a sigh as I sat on the bed saying, "What was that for? It's not like she was naked! She was just...well, in your clothes."   
  
He just gave me his traditional 'shut up before I kill you' look so I sighed and laid back on the bed, trying to ignore the muffled talking and laughing of the girls in the living room. "So... you and Lorelai?" I asked Luke, raising my eyebrows in surprise that he finally admitted his feelings for her.  
  
He nodded, that stupid smile covering his face that he only got when he was thinking about her, a smile I recognized easily because I had been wearing it too, ever since Dean broke up with Rory.  
  
"Good," I said picking up my book and leaving the room in silence again as I drifted into Hemmingway's world.  
  
A short while later, Lorelai screeched, "LUKEY! Get us PIE!" from the living room and I knew it was our cue to finally go back out there. Luke opened the door and I followed behind, taking my place next to Rory quickly.  
  
Luke kissed Lorelai briefly then said, "Be right back," as he headed downstairs to get pie. "So, wanna get started?" I asked Rory, nodding to my room as I picked up her bag.  
  
"Sure," she said with a smile as she kissed her mom's cheek and said, "Jess and I are gonna go study for finals together, but come get me when you're ready to get dressed and have dinner, okay?"   
  
"Alright, don't study to hard, and definitely take no ice cream breaks!" she joked, trying to get over the night of our accident. I smiled, grateful she was trying to make it a lighter subject amongst us, as we headed into my room.  
  
As soon as we got our papers sorted out and books opened, Luke knocked and came in with two plates of pie, handing them to us. Rory smiled wistfully at the paternal nature Luke always treated her with, now that he was with Lorelai, it was even stronger.   
  
She kissed his cheek and hugged him before saying, "Thanks," and beginning to eat at traditional Gilmore speed.  
  
He smiled and said, "Your welcome," before leaving and closing the door softly, leaving us back to each other and our work.  
*************************************************************  
  
(Kitchen: Lorelai 1st Person POV)  
  
I grinned as the love of my life set down my other two loves, pie, and a refilled cup of coffee and I began to eat quickly, only stopping to sip from my mug. He slipped into Jess' room to deliver their pie, then came back out again, touching his cheek softly.  
  
"What? Did Jess hit you?" I asked with a giggle before shoving another bite of pie in my mouth.  
  
He just smiled and said, "No... Rory kissed me. Just how she always kisses you and....Chris." I smiled and put down my fork to hug him gently and said, "She knows a parent when she sees one, whether biological or spiritual. She told me today after she found out she was happy we were together because you were always like a father to her, and now you are even more so."   
  
He blushed and said, "I always hoped to have a daughter as wonderful as her some day, she's the sweetest kid I've ever met."  
  
We stood there, sharing the moment of warmth before my stomach grumbled and I laughed, burying my face in his shirt.   
  
"I'm sorry, I just have to finish the pie, I'm starving," I said as I sat back down and began to eat again. He grinned and sat down another piece on my plate and said, "Aren't you lucky I brought a whole pie up?"  
  
I nodded before continuing to eat eagerly, though one-handed, because I refused to let my other hand let go of his, I wasn't ever going to let go of him again.  
*************************************************************  
  
ALRIGHT! I hope all the fluff made everyone feel as happy as it made me feel! This is a lot longer than my prior ones, and I think the spacing is better. I was trying to decide whether I should double space too, but I decided to leave it like this once more. Please review and when you do, tell me if this is good or if you want double spacing too. Thanks for all the support!!  
  
-Sharky 


End file.
